The life as a God Guardian
by Subgreyzero
Summary: What if Kushina Uzumaki life had changed. How was her life when she was a child before her future could come to her. What if Minato Namikaze wasn't with Kushina all her life but her own Guardian from the future. What is the life between a jinchūriki and a OC from the future.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

This is a T fiction. Sometimes I would believe I would be a great writer someday. Believe on your spirit that anyone could accomplish their desire. Every time I 'talk' with name's then they are actually true.

Zero: I believe this is my first story

Lui: I find this recently made when I was sleeping?

David: When did you get your words so…

Zoe:Better after we made fun of you?

Zero: In my theory that Lui have read multiple books which his grammar improved greatly

Lui: Hn it's not like you read

Zero: I Great oh…

David: Just get on with the story...

Chapter 1 Escape

This can't be happening. Xero getting killed but Omega had to die now. I look behind me as Omega slashed through every strength he has left. Many of my comrade's died many missions before me and yet, Omega stayed by my side with Alpha too. "It's not fair," I manage to whisper. "Xero died to protect all of us and Max is sacrificing himself against H."

I even wonder why this war between Alpha's technology and H's force's did. I cradled the red haired baby in my arms. "Kushina," my voice manage to say her name. "We have to get out of here." The small young baby manage to make small and steady breaths. "I swear that I'll protect you, with or without my weapons."

I focused what's ahead of me rather than Omega's final battle cry. Tears streamed off my blue eyes and bounced onto Kushina. "I swear Kushina Uzumaki…" I look over my shoulder as a monstrous explosion exploded leaving a yellow cloud. I closed my eyes. "He didn't have to use self-destruct."

I jump behind a half destroyed wall. 'This will give me time to replenish' I thought as I inhaled and exhaled. 'Concentrate Kristiand, your sensei have trusted you to protect their hier. And daughter." I slowly caressed Kushina's cheek. Her innocent look made me flutter at the sight. Slowly, I stand up as my chakra slowly filled me up with strength. I focused as Nature energy roamed around me.

'Still, after being through multiple dimensions and years made me stronger but getting weaker after each time travel. Curse the Hokage, they wanted this girl because she is an jinchuuriki, and with that, Akiem is inside her. The young female fox.' A kunai sped past my head, and I took the time to dash for it.

There is so much structure broken down to nothing but ashes. There is a short possibility I won't make it back alive. I jump as a earthquake erupted where I was just before and cracked and smashed and cracked open a hole. Pain smashed through my back as I barely had time to evade the pain. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _{Art of the Shadow Doppelganger}," I choke out as a puff of grey smoke appeared beside me.

{A short red haired raven with white skin and a black sweater with blue stripes, black jeans, and red skater shoe's appeared beside me.} "Boss? This isn't 2075, where are we?" the clone ask confused with the random appearance.

"Cover me while I get away, we need to escape this pursue," I said to him as he nodded his head and turned around as a blue sphere began to take form on his right hand slowly. The blue ball of energy took form as the clone took time to make another clone. "Clone, I need you to make more clone's and let boss escape," The first clone commanded as clone two nodded as he began to mutter "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," multiple time's as more smoke puffed around me.

"Clone's make a Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!" {Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan} The first clone commanded to each and all 10 or more clones which they each nodded and formed the giant ball of nature energy. "Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!"{Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan} I look hopelessly around as I manage to see sunrise. "No! There is no way I'm gonna let them take Kushina away from me.

I speed up my running as sound of explosion smashed through layers of earth. 'That should slow them down for a few hours.' I shed a tear. No. I rub the liquid. I need to be strong. I'm just 19. We can survive, just need to get to Konoha. Just need to...help…

I fell as Kushina began to cry willing beside me. "K-Kushina…" I slowly crawled to her small size. "Please don't cry…" I closed my eye's. "Please...quiet down...your guardian...is here." I manage to slowly open my left eye and I leaned to her and kiss her forehead. "When you cry, It causes me to be there for you. I'll never leave you…" I took a shaky breath. "I'll protect you from harm...And if I don't I'll save you from harm." I closed my eyes shut. "Remember I'll be always be there for you…..Kushina Uzumaki...And I love you."

I missed the chance to say few more words before I fell into exhaustion. But missed the voices of shouting.

Zero: So how was that?

Zoe: Short start

Zero: I am gonna make the chapter's longer at least. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't keep my word to have about 50 or more chapters in each story

Lui: Good point

David: Point taken ya ment?

Zero: See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Alive

Zero: Sometime along the way, I could at least be a noob before I write this. Grade 7 isn't so hard and-

Zoe: Zero you are writing something random again

Zero: {Blinks and looks closely at the laptop screen}

Lui: Ditch him and go on with the story

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2 Alive

"He was found on the ground with a baby with him. He also wear these weird clothes."

The ninja raised the boys clothing. "It's weird fabric that we never seen. You think this boy is something too, then look at the baby he was with. He look like he was protecting the baby from harm. From whatever it was that attack them."Lady-Tsunade," the ninja bowed down as he exited the room.

Said name is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She often wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals.

She looked the boy. 'He should have died from his injuries from what I saw' she thought but shrug it off as a miracle had happened.

As she inspected the small child, the door slid open as another doctor have entered the room. "Lady-Tsunade," he bowed respectively and look over the boy. "The boy must have been trying to escape from somewhere, and from what I have seen in his looks, he is an Uchiha," Tsuande said after a silence looking at the child. "The boy is in good health, but I can't say about the baby, but the boy could wake about sometime today," the doctor said as sat found a chair.

The boy had jet black hair, a weird white clothing around his chest and back and on the legs were black different clothing from what Tsunade wore. He had a pale face from what the doctor said, "he didn't ate for 3 days." Tsuande was right, the boy should have died after starvation. But a miracle have happened to the boy as she could run few possible ways to find out who is this child and the innocent baby with him. And an explanation why he had ran off.

She nodded at the doctor, "thank you," but the doctor blinked, "for what?" he ask. Tsunade looked at the boy, "for finding this boy and the child, it's like something fantastic will happen." The doctor gave a small smile as he left the room. 'Something is so wrong with her," he thought before chuckling and continued his job.

Hours had passed and yet the boy hasn't woken up. A small shake did give the boy a stir but rolled to the side. But the baby was now fine except the part that they don't know where she came from or what village either. It was funny to Tsunade who was now behind her desk and stifled a yawn that dared to escape her lips. 'Being a child is better than this,' she thought bitterly as she stared at the papers that were dropped on her desk while she was day dreaming.

As the door slid opened to the boy's room, a doctor glanced inside as he stared dumbfound at he was seeing. The boy was up and looking around as he would gaze at it for a while till he would change his gaze to another. "Hello," the doctor greeted as he walk inside. "you're awake." The boy's head twisted to the talker as he stared at the male. "I'm your doctor here," doctor said as he look over the boy's nature.

"…By any chance that you could tell me from what clan or village you were from?" the doctor was barraging the boy with questions that he would write down for later. His name was 'Kristiand G' but the doctor ask what his full last name is but the boy declined that he should keep his last name a secret. But the last question the doctor had ask made the Kristiand stop and froze for a while.

"Are you alright Kristiand?" Doctor ask as he waved a hand up and down from Kristiasd's face. The childs face would then turn blue but return to colour after that. The doctor had a frown when Kristiand said that he was from no clan or village but a salvage from the skies. Frowning deeper, the doctor left the room leaving Kristiand all alone in the room.

The same doctor came back with a baby in his hands while Kristiand had his eyes full of worry before the doctor place the baby slowly to his lap. "So Kristiand, how old are you?" Kristiand had said he was 19 that made the doctor widen his eyes before looking at the baby. "What's her name Kristiand?" Kristiand had her in his arms as he look at the baby happily or so thought that he look like to the doctor. "Kushina….Kushina Uzumaki," he said almost to a whisper but the doctor caught on.

"As it the Uzumaki clan that the village was destroyed many hours ago?"

Kristiand narrowed his eye's dangerously at the doctor. "…Is that so?" The doctor gulp as he look straight at or through his eyes. "The village was destroyed just yesterday, not only that but many of us were separated from our families and friends and love one's. Many have died because of the dark Hokage. They attack full head on. Someone had made replica's or so what I have seen."

Kristiand's eyes softened, "but I still have the chiefs daughter before the village was over run." He look at Kushina sadly. "Her life might be hard but I'm her Guardian and protector and saver to all." If only Kristiand could see that his future may be whole from what he had to protect.


	3. Chapter 3 Relief

Zero: Sorry if I didn't write anything at all

Zoe: You were watching Kushina vs Tsunade

David: you were also listen to your beatz pill XL

Zero: how is that apart of this?

David: stupid

Lui: get on the story guys it's now getting heretic which I should have like make it more entertaining

Did ya know this isn't actually a cross over but a person from the future may sound like it.

I don't own Naruto but you know I own Kristiand G

Chapter 3 Relief

After the talk that Kristiand had taken yesterday, he had healed pretty quickly, too quickly that the doctors were frankly asking him how did he healed faster than anyone could. Kristiand would then shrug but would hide a playful smile behind his shadowed face. This would annoy the staff and would drag him around town till he would talk.

But the doctor gave up to much to Kristiand's relief. While said name had his pockets stuff in his. "Wonder if soul energy would even work from my used up chakra," but a tap to his arm sent him looking over his shoulder. "Yes?" he said politely. "I was wondering if you could watch over my children, I know you don't know me but aren't neighbours and friends are supposed to help each other?" the young woman, with black short curly hair, had ask.

Ignoring the squeals he was getting in his head, he ask, "who may this children would have to be watch over?" The woman smiled brightly and gave a cheeky grin, "these are two of my children," she replied while two kid's heads pop out beside the mothers legs. "Hi," I gave a big grin as the mother laughed a little while the children dashed off behind me.

It was funny watching the children tumble over few rocks before they reach a stand with a sign showed noddle's in a bowl. "A ramen stand?" Kristiand's ask himself in disbelief while the mother walk off. "Thank you!" she shouted till she was off Kristiand's hearing range. 'Ramen, ramen, ramen!' a voice sang in his head as he look at the kids. "Kids," he murmur while he walk over to pay what the kid's wanted to their ramen.

While that happened Tsunade was wondering if the boy was even awake. While she wrote multiple words, and raising her hands and slamming her hand on the table. "Done," and with that, she walk out terrible room. She walk out as she smelled the silent air. "That's better," she whispered while taking a shaky step. While she took that shaky step, she couldn't feel but something will happen, something that could change the village.

Was it like what 11 to 12 years? But to Kristiand, he felt like it's took forever as he slouch on the bench. No, this years had caused the black haired to slowly age. Right now, he is 20 years old while he should have been 30 or 31. He snorted while he look over to his right to see the playful young girl come out of the showers while she turned and twirled around letting her long hair that now reached below her shoulder's.

She smiled at Kristiand, "ready for school Kushina-chan?" Kristiand ask as he slowly raised a finger behind her. "Oh my…..What the Heck is that behind you?!" This made Kushina twirled around as she look at front of her while her heart pumped and her head screaming at her to calm down. She then glared at her guardian as he laughed.

Yup many things had changed.

One: Kristiand loved to scared the shit out of Kushina

Two: She matured pretty fast since she got the kyuubi inside her.

Three: Teasing had came and it tortured Kushina as she would be embarrassed if Kristiand played with her red hair, which she would hate it, kissing her on the cheek in front of everyone while Kristiand's head would be playing victory repeatingly in his head.

This iterated the red head so much that she declared that she would cut her hair in front of Kristiand which would him drop what he was doing and beg her not to do it. But she said only if he stopped embarrassing her in public. But he does it alone with her which she would then blush cutely and stutter out words before running off.

This made Kristiand's smirk while he would count to five and then find her panting while she would pout and whine that he wasn't so fair and wouldn't give her time. But he would offer her to eat ramen which made the girl's luck increase. He even said that he was from the future and his clan was called Uzulaki which would make the girl think over and ask what's her village was called but he refused to tell her till at age of 18.

This would make the girl go into deep thought while Kristiand would roll his eyes at her. He would then tell her that he could tell something's about his heritage, but he left out that he's a descendant of the Uzumaki.

The girl right now was fixing her hair while it fell down. Her shy appearance told her to be brave as she made this new word called, "Dattebane or for males is dattebayo," which would make Kristiand sputter and blurted out random words such as, "ploke, noi, Hariki," which would scare the girl as his eyes would then glow white as it look like it's piercing her very own soul.

While that happens, she would then beg and whimper in a corner while Kristiand would the return to normal. He would then cradle her when she was baby and she would cry on his clothing. She never figured why he was so…close to her. She never see him staring at her. Nor she had to concentrate on her work to get good grade's while she tried to stop a blush erupting to her cheeks. She would have to keep herself from whimpering and getting embarrassed while in public cause he would make her sit on her lap. She would then randomly lean onto to his protective chakra she couldn't even sence. But to her, he is heaven.

She is right now right in front of the door of her new class room. She shuffled around her feet. She indeed nervous. First, Kristiand had scared her, now this. Sure she was brave, but being in front of a class made her nervous. Extremely nervous but with Kristiand beside her and the adult she would name, is talking with him and…smiling brightly.

"Be brave Kushina, it's just other students you'll meet and be friends with," he gave a reassuring smile as he bend down and kiss her cheek. "Be brave my sweet little angel," he whispered to her ear as Kushina shivered with delight. "Thanks," and he left where they both entered. A playful small smile out-stretch her lips. She huffed up and slowly entered the room.

While at that, she look like she had a round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and brown sandals.

Observing, she lay her head low as her shyness got her. As the teacher ask her what her name is and what's her dream to become of. She thought making a strong expression would get the best of her. "I would be the first female Hokage." She pumped her fist in the air. The other kids in the Academy muttered to each other while the girls in the front giggled, and laughed. While the boys shouted, "tomato," and taunted while she then grab her hair and stared at it angrily. Her anger flared towards her hair as she feel saddened that she was being taunted.

As she didn't notice two other girls in the back whisper to each other while the other nodded and stared back at Kushina. "Please sit beside…ah yes, please sit beside Mikoto Uchiha," the teacher said as Mikoto raised her hand. As Kushina stared at Mikoto, silence went over both females. As look her over, Mikoto was a fair-skinned girl with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

Mikoto gave a cheeky grin as she held a hand in front of her. "Mikoto…Mikoto Uchicha," she greeted as Kushina stared at her hand. "You shake it," she said. Slowly and confidently, Kushina smiled back at the Uchicha as she raised her hand and shook hers. "Maybe we could be friends?" Mikoto's light childish voice ask.

Kushina nodded happily as she played twenty questions with her. "…Who are your parents?" Mikoto ask. Kushina stiffened as the question was asked. After a moment of silence she replied as her voice became little…saddened. "I never so saw my parents, or thought my guardian who loves me dearly and protects me for his life. Then I call that family. But he did say they were awesome fierce leaders of the clan, and said they would have heir. But the village was-"

"Burned down, I know," Mikoto interrupted her. Seeing her friend low gaze, she decided to cheer her up a bit. "Dattebane," Mikoto sang as she saw Kushina's face lit up a little. "I'm sad, when you're sad, then I'm sad, please don't burden anyone to your concern." Kushina face lit up with full of energy as the lunch bell rang. Both girls stood up as Mikoto went to get her lunch while Kushina, who had no lunch, wondered around the classroom.

As she came upon a wall, a classmate decide to 'tease her' while Kushina unleash out her fury towards the boy, pummeling him to the floor as two boys laughed at her. Kushina's red hair lifted slightly from the ground as they split into 9 tentacle like piece's as they flared wildly, thrashing around behind her. The blonde one look away almost instantly as her hatred glare was upon the two boys.

As Mikoto and Kushina parted from their first hug. They gave approval of being friends before giving a nice farewell for now. Kushina who was being walking beside Kristiand who had a worried face on his face. 'I saw what happened Juniba, don't you think laughing at her hair and people calling her tomato makes you sick to the stomach?'

As his was talking to himself, a voice almost instantly responded, 'nah, I feel her remorse…but really, spying at Akeim was such a good idea? I mean her eyes. Sure we broke in her mind scape but watching what Kushina is feeling makes me sick to the stomach.'

'When did you get so warm hearted?'

"Sh-shut up!"

The voice broke the connection between them as Kristiand chuckled at the voices unusual behavior. Shaking his head, he lightly tap Kushina shoulder as she give a small 'eep'. She turned around to glare at whoever touched her, only to see a rather concerned Guardian. She gave a small sigh. "Sorry Kristiand-san, I'm just wondering what could be my future? I mean, I am being fun of and being called tomato. Even now from what I heard that I look like a tomato, I. Hate. This. Hair!"

She grab a hand full of hair and pulled hard as she can so pieces could at least fall off, or so she thought when pain furiously stung her head. She screamed out in pain as she let go her hair and whimper slightly as she massage where the pain could be on her scalp. She slowly look up as Kristiand looked at her in disbelief as his eyes showed he was slightly mad.

"Sorry Kristiand-san, sorry I pulled my hair," she apologized as his face lit up a little as his face showed a little of something that she couldn't tell but guess it's terrible. And probably evil.

As he took her home. She couldn't feel but sigh blissfully. But thankfully her red long hair covered the wondering face of the Uzumaki. "Nothing really happened after the Academy," Kushina said after a comfortable of silence. Kristiand raised an eyebrow but chuckled as he ruffled the girl's hair which made her slap his hand away to fix her hair to its original state.

Just about she was gonna retort and probably prank back her sensei, the ground shook as an earthquake attempt to happen. Just as Kushina almost fell backwards, Kristiand had grab her wrist and pulled her to safety as hug her tight. Kushina had to keep her eyes closed as the earthquake continued to shake the earth. Kushina who opened her eye's had to keep her face neutral as heat rose to her cheeks. As the sudden quake stopped, Kushina had to keep herself from moaning deeply as she snuggled into his protective chakra. Again.

Placing her backpack over his shoulder, Kristiand held Kushina firmly tightly as he jumped onto building after building. "Hold on and sit back and relax as I, Kristiand G will take you home," he announced as he jumped once again.

Zero: Yes! 2264 words!

Kushina: What's wrong with him?

Zoe: He has forgotten everything about Naruto and all that

Kushina: W-what?

Zero: Sleep {turn's off laptop in 1 min]


	4. Chapter 4 Stuck home

Zero: You know what

Lui: What?

Zero: I miss her

Zoe: ?

Zero: Just…..get on with the story

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4 Stuck home

After the sudden earthquake and the embarrassing hug, once they gotten home, they've manage to at least hear couple of words shout, "get inside your homes and let us find a solution from what cause this sudden earth movement." Kushina's eyes drooped slightly from exhaustion as Kristiand carried her home.

Going to her room, he slid open the door quietly as he entered and look around. "So this is her room?" Kristiand muttered quietly as he inspected the room. A single red flower was in a green vase in a one corner while the other's had photo of her clan that Kristiand had bought for her. Kushina's eyes drooped even more as she had to squint to see her Guardian eyeing her. She tug on his orange shirt weakly, and gave a weak smile.

Kristiand smiled back down at her as he brush some of her bangs off her face. "Kris…" Kushina tried to say his name but failed but let sleep overwhelm her. Kristiand grinned slightly as he slowly place the sleeping red head on her mat and tuck her in and kiss her forehead. "Remember, I'm here to protect you all cost. Even it cost my life sleeping beauty."

He walk out of the room, hearing her easy and steady breaths. 'Now I'm stuck here, Juniba what should we do?'

'We could at least do something, I'm not going to be lazy all day and stuck here, do something fun.'

Looking around his home, he smirk when he found a small book on the table. Taking a step towards the book. He pic kit up and look at the paper that was in the book. Smirking, he opened to that page as he read it silently as the room became silence except the pages turning.

Mikoto looked around her room, 'there is nothing she do,' she mentally pouted and expected something to happen soon because she is becoming bored with each and every passing minute. As Kami had sent her an idea, a playful smile, and going to the Uzumaki's home had reach her mind. She physically slap herself as she skip out of her room and giggling alone the way.

Going to her mom who was reading, she tug on her skirt as her eyes roamed around. Her mother look directly at her as she gave motherly smile. "Yes honey?" she ask. "Can I go to my friends home?" Mikoto ask. "Which one?" she questioned. "Kushina Uzumaki." Mikoto replied as she played around her hair. "Sure you can go but I'll send a message her Guardian that you have to pick her up."

Her mother stood as she walk in her room, leaving with a big smile and hugging her daughter. "He said its fine." Mikoto squealed as she hug her mother. "Thank you Kaa-san" Her eyes glowed with an innocent expression as her mother hug her back. "Just wait till he comes over."

Kristiand growled. First he was reading a book. Second the Uchiha mother send him a message if it's ok to let Mikoto Uchiha to come over to their home which he haven't mind to have her over. And he also forgot to lecture Kushina that it's Kristiand-kun not Kristiand-chan. And now, the ninja's around the village isn't letting him move anywhere. "I will beat you down so hard! That no one can 'save' you," Kristiand said menacingly as he grab the ninja's throat as his teammates took a step back.

Kristiand choked him till he let go of the annoying ninja, and growled deeper as he took hard and heavy steps which shook the village. He walk angrily as tried to keep his Chakra together. As he didn't know, a black haired woman looked at him as she widen her eyes. Her vision clouded as she looked over Kristiand's chakra. It's showed a black and white aura that clashed against each other with a yellow glow.

Shocked as what she couldn't tell what he is, she took notes that read.

Weird male with a different chakra something I couldn't sense

Keep an eye on him if he does something very dangerous

Lack of anger and his Senjutsu is stronger then what I've seen

Probably a SS class ninja

She finished she was doing and disappeared.

Mikoto was finishing packing her needs for fun and waited as she fiddled around her hair. She twirled and scratch her head every few minutes. As her wishes came true, a knocking sound came in front of her front door as she jump up to her feet and skip happily to the door. She grab the handle and twisted the door open as she grinned happily at the new comer. "Hello, are you here to pick me up?" Mikoto ask. "Yeah, are you Mikoto Uchiha?"

Kristiand saw her nod and exit his vision and go around a corner, she came back with a small pack strapped to her back and shouted, "kaa-san! He's here!" Kirstiand raised an eyebrow before an adult came into view. She had an friendly smile on her face as she came to him. "Thank you for picking up my daughter. I apologize for the sudden contact and…" Mikoto's mother trailed off. "And disturbing me in my home, it's alright." Kristiand's face lit up as he interrupted her.

"Sorry…but can you tell me your name?" the mother ask. Kristiand blinked and replied, "Kristiand…Kristiand Gaple, and may I learn yours?" Kristiand eyes narrowed around the Uchiha home. "Maily Uchiha," Maily responded as she waved the guardian and her daughter goodbye and mouth couple of words before she closed the door. Kristiand blinked once or twice to guess what just happened.

He and Maily's daughter didn't get to say a signal goodbye after the insulting close the door in front of a Guardian. Kristiand look at the door then Mikoto who shrugged her shoulder's and stood beside him. Mikoto then snorted and muttered something about mothers before she and Kristiand went back to his home. While along the way, they were stop several times much to the Gaple's annoyance which lead to a fight and one more dangerous speech.

Mikoto had either stand by his side or cower in fear behind Kristiand as he then glared at each Konoha ninja, which they would flinch while few would try to give a punch or two to Kristiand, but always either taunted them as he dodge them with ease, trip them, make them surrender as he pulled their arms behind their back, or give on good Rasengan to the captain of the team.

But after few more fight's and unleashing the power of the Gaple which he called himself the, 'The Death God' which would either destroy the whole village with one slice of his kunai or punch someone right in the face and let them fly off a good 500 meters. Kristiand snorted as he slid open the door to his home to smell the cooking of his dear mademoiselle.

Mikoto smelled the air too as she sighed and wonder off to whom who is cooking. While she did that, she dropped her pack and walk behind the cook who she recognized as Kushina, her friend who was cooking. Mikoto had a small smile and raised her arms and bring it back down on Kushina's shoulders who shrieked in surprise and twirled around as she was about to scold who touch her, but silently went quiet as her friend Mikoto was in 'his' place.

"Mikoto-chan!" she hug her friend as she stifled to laugh a little. "What are you doing here?" Mikoto then dragged Kushina to the table as she began to explain that she ask her mother to go and play with her. Kushina nodded at understanding, then look over her shoulder as she thought that her cooking is unattended but sighed in relief when she saw Kristiand have taken over her cooking. Kristiand whistled a tune as it sounded that he will take over.

Both girls eyes gleamed with happiness as they both giggled childishly and poke each other. They both played dress up who can be the cutest while they would drag Kristiand to see how they would look, which made the Gable stutter out some words. They would then woo at him and whistle cutely which the male would blush and then blush in embarrassment. It was amusing while the fun lasted.

Night came by slowly as the day was very long. Kristiand had hid himself from the girls as they searched for him forever. When he saw Mikoto had a smile on her face while he could have saw Kushina's blush, he hid himself a little deeper in his hiding spot. That was the mistake he did as both girl's heard a small creak and look at the direction of the sound. Kristiand gulped. No. They couldn't. The voice in his head snickered in his head.

'It's not funny!'

The voice laughed this time as it sounded like a big fox laughing at him. The Gable growled deeply as he had a playful smirk as he then grab the girls who were dragging him, lifted them up in the air, and made a funny and terrifying face which scared the girls and made the girls laugh. But after that, Maily had decided to come and pick up Mikoto much to the girl's disappointment, but Mikoto reminded her she would be seeing her at school now. Both girls hug each other goodbye as they waved.

"Nice girl," Kristiand said as he then close the door. As he was going to go back reading his book, a small hand had push him down to the ground as his head exploded in a headache. He then look up to see Kushina who had a erupted mad blush on her face, red as her hair he could see, she then place her hands on his chest as she trailed off as she then turned her head slightly to the right to hide her blush.

Kristiand had to gasp loudly as he saw Kushina then leaned down and caress his cheek. She then, much to Kristiand's shock, had closed the space between them as she had crash he lips upon the black hair. He had his eyes wide as he could make them before he closed them and moaned it the kiss much to the red heads amusement. She then pulled away as she then jumped and tried to get away.

Kristiand then grabbed her waist before she could escape and made her stuck on him like glue. "S-sorry Kristiand-Kun! I-I didn't know what I was doing, Mikoto-chan had dared me to kiss yo-" she was silenced as she felt something pressed against her lips. Her tears drip down to his face. He was kissing her. No, she is too young to have a relationship. But she moaned into the kiss as she pulled away and dried her face with her arm.

"You know you don't have to apologize because you know you love me, but you are too young to have a relationship right now. In 3-5 years from now, I want you to rmember what I'm gonna say to you. I love you Kushina, I love you forever as long as I lived for."

Kushina tears spilled clearly to his chest as she hug him. "But, you must promise that you wouldn't be seeing anyone from now on till you have me." Kushina bobbed her head up and down as she clearly understood what he ment.

She lean onto her Guardian and sighed as the future's would become. But with her spirit and her hot-headed mind ad her will, she would believe that her future would be great.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Part 1

Zero: Sorry but the others are away right now so it's just me and you readers

Zero: Sorry for the fast relationship and stuff

Zero: Cause I might make this a 20 chapters due to how short the story could be

Zero: But I'll make this a finished story but I'll make more chapters if you guys want to

Zero: But then again it's fun to see myself work this chapter for 2 hours {while I made three chapters yesterday}

Zero: Did ya know, some kami decided to give me a beautiful red head like Catherine

Zero: Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, funny how it sounds but she is asleep from tailing me and bobbing her head at band today.

Zero: I feel like…I'm seeing her more than usual…like I see her poof everywhere and disappear with a wink or a smiled…even a flirtly smile I would see couple of times from other girls

Zero: But let go on with the story

Zero: The real oh Kushina Uzumaki type from my story

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5 Day after the 'Day' and birthdays and erasing Part 1

Kushina smiled brightly as ever she could be. Mikoto's dare made her smile brightly and hum a beautiful tune which is music to Kristiand ears. Kushina who was making a ramen, danced around playfully as she jumped and hop and did her cooking at the same time. Speaking of the red head, she also was excited as her birthday was today. She hope whatever Kristiand had planned for her will be a 'squealing' surprise.

First, she tried to grab as much hints as she could.

Second, she tried to following him around.

Third, growing out of this tired game, she would have to catch up with him as fast as she could.

Fourth, she had quit this so called 'game' and just went home and cook

Fifth, she had just finish cooking and tailed him again.

Kristiand smirked as he watch his Kushina catch up with his clone. Now that he can finally work, he jogged off to find couple of her classmates. Or friends first, he spotted the girl who just came yesterday. She was with other children who would like her age and her mother, Maily, was watching her from afar and reading a book. His smirk replaced with a smile as he walked over to Maily.

As he was just near her, she had sudden closed her book as she turned her head to look at the raven haired man. "Trying to scare fellow mother or trying to be a rapist Kristiand?" She ask/teased and patted the seat next to her. As he sat down beside her, and trying to get comfortable with the wooden benches. "Thank you for letting," Maily sighed, "my daughter, it's been heretic the past week and yet, you come and save me," she continued as she slouch on the railings.

Kristiand touch her shoulder, "is there something bothering you? Because from the looks are your face, you are frustrated with something." Maily pushed his hand away and glared at the former Guardian. She softened her eyes as he flinched from the look. "Look, sorry, it my husband," she apologized. Kristiand narrowed his eyes dangerously, "And how is your husband your troubles?"

She sighed once again and sat straight up, "He, no, that monster, have been abusing me and my child. I-I can't take this, this monster…had been hurting us, physically and hard while I would get a painful treatment." Kristiand still who was still listening had turned his head towards Mikoto. As she had continued to talk, she stopped silently. "Hmm?" he hummed as a hand waved in front of his face. "…-kun, you're spacing out, did you even hear me at all?" Kristiand look to his right as Maily had tears threatening to come out of her eyes. "Yeah, sorry if it didn't look like I wasn't listening, it's a habit but I would listen."

She crashed upon Kristiand as he held her. As tears then began to pour out her eyes, he rubbed her back as he let her cry revealingly as his face smiled sadly. 'Juniba, don't you think…" he said mentally. 'That she was either raped, abused all her life as a mother, hated by the creation that Kami would call humans, or you holding her made you want to kill the man that did this to her?' the voice interrupted him as he rambled on.

'…Or I can go and talk to this-'

'Monster you would call and beat him up and let him die from blood lost?' the voice interrupted again.

"Look…Kristiand…I know you may not be a killer…but can you kill him?"

Kristiand choked as he tried to say few words. "I could do it…but why can't you do it?" He saw Maily moved away from him and closed her eyes. "He is the strongest of us all, and I was forced to marry him." This made Kristiand growled. Forced to have marrage? This is forsaken back in his land. He won't allow it. He isn't going to let this mother get pained from most of her life.

"…I'll do it.

Maily smiled a bit as he told her one more thing, "… can you also make Mikoto come over our home today as it's Kushina's birthday." He winked and disappeared in a flash. Birthday? she barely knew him and she ask him to kill the monster she was forced to marry, but he agreed like he wanted to, Badly. She shrugged her shoulders as she called her daughter and told her that she would need a present and dress up nicely for her friend.

Maily then patted her daughter and smiled like she did before. 'Oh thank you Kristiand,' she then got up and tailed her daughter home as she skipped happily home and waited for her mother.

Clone 1 and Clone 2 were right now at the ramen shop and ordered some ramen. They then told the cook to hold the order for now but will pay now. This confused the chef but shrug it as he continued to take the orders. But he blinked as he then almost gaped as he almost saw two payer's who look like each other.

Both clones then dashed off. As they skid to a stopped. They look around as a field of plain grass covered the area. "This should be a good place to make a Slico farm right?" Clone 1 ask the other clone. The clone nodded as he surveyed the area. He then raised his leg and stomped the ground as the earth shook again.

As they grinned happily, multiple stems then began to sprout out wildly and clash against each other and then exploded as multiple white small chips covered the clones. Under the white new rice smiled the accomplished clones. They gathered most of the rice and flashed out of sight.

Kristiand had stopped suddenly, 'I shouldn't do this, but maybe making him lose his memory could work better then turn myself into a slaughter killer.' Kristiand agreed with himself and continued his adventure to find the cursed Uchiha. 'Where could a Uchiha be when they abused their family and did horrible things to them.

A explosion caused him to look over smoke coming out of the area. 'There I guess,' he dashed towards the explosion and dodge multiple lightning shots and a giant statue coming towards him. Focusing his energy towards his hand, he shouted, "Rasengan!" The energy of the power shaped it's blue and white form as winds spiraled around it and clashed against the falling statue. The Rasengan then began burst up in flames exploded, taking the statue with it.

Kristiand took the time to run forward as he then took out his kunai. As he came closer towards the clearing. He threw the kunai towards the man who had his back towards him. The kunai then flashed a white flame and increased it's speed as it then flashed a white light that blinded him. Kristiand chuckled, 'memory failure kunai, good touch, and figured he won't waking up for a long time,' he thought bitterly and flashed out of sight.

Kushina huffed and puffed as she slowed her run to a jog. That was then saw Kristiand-kun had stopped on his tracks and disappeared from sight. That was then she widened her eyes. "You followed a clone Kushina-chan," a voice said as she spun around and then glared to whoever said 'clone'. Violet eyes met browns as the brown eyes rubbed his back. "Sorry Kushina-chan, I had to keep you from following me."

She pouted as she straighten her hair. "Not funny," she said as she shook her head. "Come here," Kushina had to manage to gasp as she was then lifted from the ground and landed on Kristiand shoulder. Knowing the situation, and she commandingly, "go my pet, go forth and bring me home!" She giggled as Kristiand then walk fowardly.

Mikoto was waiting for her mother as Mikoto was then dress in her normal Academy clothes. She twirled around as she then commented how she look and brush the bangs beside her face. "I wonder?" Her mother voice said behind her, "that do you look cute or what?!" Her mother squealed behind her as Mikoto was then wrapped around protective arms. "Y-yeah…cute," Mikoto stuttered out as she look around frankly before her mother could kill her.

Zero: That is part 1 of her birthday and now to

Kushina: Zero?

Zero: {Saves the chapter and place in documents and post the chapter up and shutdown the laptop}


	6. Chapter 6 Birthday 2

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6 Day after the 'Day' and Birthdays Part 2

As Mikoto frankly look around before her mother could squish her to death, she quickly slouched down as her head flopped down. Realizing her daughter isn't struggling to get free, she instantly let go of Mikoto and bend down as she look over her daughter. No, she couldn't be dead, Maily shook her daughter once. She didn't move an inch, and shook her again and turned into screaming out her Mikoto's name.

"Mikoto," Maily sobbed, "I-I didn't mean to kill you…" Maily's head slouched down as she didn't see Mikoto get up from the ground, walk behind her mother, and lean beside her ear. As quietly she could muster, she whispered, "boo." The single word scared the Uchiha as she jumped and tripped as her back was upon the floor as her head spinned. Laughing was heard that erupted from the young Uchiha as Maily shook her head to get rid of the headache and gasped who was in front of her.

"Mikoto," she whispered, "Mikoto!" Maily as fast she can jumped from her spot and began to look around her daughter before her eyes settled upon the young Uchiha's new Sharingan's. Smiling proudly to and hug her daughter softly, "you did it Mikoto!" This outburst confused Mikoto as she look dumbfound on her mother's face. "Did what?"

Maily look at Mikoto's eye's again, "you've unlocked your Sharingan!"

Mikoto had gasped as she closed her both eyes, "my Sharingan's."

Kristiand cursed under his breath, and it made him growl instead as Kushina had laughed at him. So kids aren't so hard to compete with. Right. His eyes shined though as his lips show as nice/bad smile. "So…" Kristiand says, "when do you want me to burn your presents?" The outcome was so…fast that almost instantly, instantly had Kushina gave out a gasp and gave Kristiand barely time to run away as fake hurt filled her eyes and her hair gave a small float.

"Get back here!" Kushina shouted at the retreating raven as she quickly caught up to him and pounce on him. "Don't you dare burn my presents!" Kristiand gave a innocent look upon Kushina as her anger just brushed it off. "Don't you go and give me that look again!" Kristiand raised his hands in defense, "I was just being sarcastic," he said as Kushina just gave him a small look. "Sarcastic? What's that?" She ask as her anger dissipated.

"It means I'm just being kidding."

"Hn" was her respond as she look around, nodding in approval that no one is near, she bend down and gave him a light peck on the lips. Kristiand's eyes grew wide as a small redness filled his cheeks. "I-I thought I told you, th-that you suppose to wait till you're-" he says but was interrupted with another peck. "Oi! S-stop that!" Kushina was then pushed off Kristiand as he rub his head while the blush didn't go away, yet.

"You didn't have to be so hard Kristiand-kun," she pouted as she stood and helped her Guardian up. "Not funny either," Kristiand countered as he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't even do it again, understood?" He commanded as she struggled to escape and her eyes began to water up. Realizing what he has done to her, he let go of her and hug her. "Look, I'm sorry, it's not always your perfect birthday and all, but…" he became quiet as he felt something wet and his eye twitched. Kristiand sighed as she gave him a mushy kiss. Alright, that's how you want to play? "Let's go home."

Clone two muffled under a mouthful of rice as he chewed and swallowed. "Last time I had rice was 356 years ago," moaned clone 2 as he then began to gobble down the rice. Taking in the last gulp, clone 2 look over his shoulder as a knock to the door was heard. Grinning excitingly, he jumped out of his seat and jogged his way over. Opening the door while smiling, his eyes showed glee as Mikoto and Maily was in front of boss's door.

Pushing them in, he shut the door close. "Alright mister, you have no respect for older parents huh?" Maily grabbed Clone 2's ear as she pulled on it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Clone 2 shouted as his ear was getting pulled. "Yo let go of Clone 2," Clone 1's voice saved Clone 2 as he then dropped to the floor and whining about females. Maily then glared at the former voice while she gasped. "T-two Kristiand-kun's?" Maily gasped as Clone 1 nodded his head.

"We're his clones, but different minds and personality," Clone 1 said. "And we both are his favorite Clones," Clone 2 added on with a fun smile. Smacking herself, Maily's hand then dropped as she glared at the clone 2. "Well looks like this one then doesn't know how to respect adults does he?" Clone 1 nodded his head while his eyes drifted along the Uchiha body. 'Yeah," he thought as he shook his head.

'The heck was that?'

The voice in his head named Juniba, had groaned and muffled and shifted along his laying area. His eyes snapped opened upon a recognizable smell. 'Akiem?' his voice sounded raspy and depressed. {Sorry if the female Kyuubi name I placed couple of chapters back is spelled wrong} Just before him is the same red nine tales, her bright yellow eyes flashed cutely as she place a paw on his shoulder.

'Will be together again.' Her voice so light and happy. Juniba jumped as he stared at the former tails. 'You're not real!' he boomed as he growled at the red Kyuubi. 'Your right!' Akiem laughed, 'I'm not real, but I'm out there somewhere special, somewhere your partner is in loved with.' Junib frowned, "what do you mean?'

But that last four words cause him to jump from his nap and look around before he settled down. 'No she isn't real,' he thought sadly as he slouched from his napping spot, 'she isn't real."

The Kyuubi he was talking to was saddened. She didn't believe she was there. 'I'll come back for you love,' she thought as she watch her successor fool around with her former Guardian. She had to laugh when Kushina had pecked Kristiand couple of times. But that isn't really funny like how Juniba made her laugh. Picking up the breeze, her 9 tails swish around as she closed her eyes, 'I'll see you again.'

Zero: {Looks at the tv}

Kushina: {Raps her arms around Zero}

Zero: {types}

Kushina: {kisses his cheek}

Zero: {closes his left eye as she mushed her lips upon him}

Zero: Guys? This is the best day ever. I finally escaped the band festival and played perfectly well for the day. And messed up pretty bad couple of times.

Zero: And the others are gone while Kushina had beaten me in rock, paper, sissors to whom who gets to write the next chapter

Kushina: {Blushes and snuggled against Zero}

Zero: Kushina please stop

Zero: Please leave 1 review for the next story should be. By the next story, it's your choice on who gets or have like Halo 4, Pokemon, Real life, my next plans, Dead space, Naruto, one-shots, anything at all!

Zero: It's up to you now, bye


	7. Chapter 7 Birthday Part 3

Kushina: {Giggles} Now I get to type this story

Kushina: Don't worry, Zero isn't gone, I'm telling him what to type

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7 Day after the 'day' and birthdays Part 3

Kushina giggled as she attacked her presents and teared from one present from the next as she laughed. This is the best birthday ever. Her violet eyes gleamed with happiness as she ran away from her Guardian, who had his best smile ever. "Woah!" Kushina shouted as she slipped and landed with a thud. She laughed and rub her back as she slowly look up to see Kristiand looking down at her in disbelief.

Giggling again, she scrambled to her feet and escape the grasp of the Uzumaki descendant. She dodged and laughed as Kristiand would try, and playfully, capture her before his grew out of frustration. She silently stopped.

Opening her eyes she had closed, she looked around and around as she had noticed flowers were around her. 'Happy birthday Kushina!' Kushina's eyes were wide as she turned around and look at the giant fox before her. Akiem's tails swing around happily as the foxes eyes were hopeful, but yet happy at the same time, or so thought Kushina. "Akiem! Thank you," Kushina awed around her as flowers of multiple colours of red, pink, yellow ,blue, and many more blazed through the sun set.

Curiously, Kushina look at the giant fox, "why did you do this for me? I mean, you hate me and all but what's the changed of heart?" Akiem sighed lovely as she layed down, 'easy, I changed when I saw Juniba inside of your Guardian Kristiand,' Akiem responded. Didn't understand who was Juniba, Kushina had asked more questions as her eyes were wet with tears. "S-so, you two were separated from your love and turned into hate and misery?"

Akiem nodded, 'it wasn't a happy life for me, but I grew and as I grew, my hate turned to passion and love.' The world around Kushina began to rumble as Kristiand's face began to enter the world. The flowers grew damp, waves of fire crumbled the land as Kushina gasped. "What's happening?!"

{And Kushina is gone sorry if I didn't update yesterday}

Kristiand look at the motionless Uzumaki, he slapped himself, 'Oi Juniba, your mate is talking with Kushina.' Juniba opened his eyes and scratch his back as he yawned. 'She likes to do surprises,' he said and cut the connection between them. Kristiand snorted and bend down as he looked around and found Mikoto staring at them. "S-she isn't dead is she?" She choked out, trying to hold back tears. Kristiand shook his head yes. "She is dead," he lied and watch Mikoto come and bend down and place her hand on Kushina's stomach and shook her.

"She was too young to die like this," Mikoto shouted and shook her while Kristiand snickered. "Yeah but they always say that Uzumaki's will turned into zombies," Kristiand backed away and hid behind chair. "They will eat your head off and eat your corpse while you scream, and scream, till your mouth is discarded with a single bite." And on the word bite, Kushina's body began shake violently as her hand grasped Mikoto's.

Mikoto whimpered and forcefully push her hand off. "No! Let go off me!" She screamed as Kushina's, dead fake eyes, lifeless body stood up and opened its mouth. Kushina who was laughing inside, had come right to her face and said, "boo." Mikoto screams turned into crying. It isn't fair for an innocent girl like Mikoto to get scared like that, but Uzumaki's are pranksters in many way.

Mikoto cried and cried till Kushina decided to apologize to her. But the Uchiha would take a no and snap her neck towards a random direction while, failing, Kushina would try to apologize again, and again, till it was a game of repeating.

"Look I'm sorry."

"Please?"

"I don't want our friendship to be broken," Kushina hugged her and layed her head on Mikoto's head. Silence went on between them as Kushina began to poke Mikoto's sides. Mikoto ignored them as she glared at her former friend. Kushina looked down from her glare and sat beside her and took her hands. "Can at least say I'm sorry?" Kushina begged as Mikoto look at her puppy eyed face. Mikoto sighed, "fine, only if you want to prank Kristiand-sama back?" she grinned while Kushina beamed at the idea.

Kristiand focused his power to his hand, a powerful wind current sped pass him and onto his hand, another presence is beside him as it held paint and a dare devil stunt face as the person threw the paint towards Kristiand, only to hit the Rasengan and made it black. Kristiand face faulted as the black sphere began to grow bigger, and bigger, till it engulfed him in the sphere, with Kushina, and Mikoto.

As the black ball of paint grew bigger with each passing second, it exploded. The blast radius was huge, just enough to paint half of a district in the village. Multiple citizens covered in black paint head to toe, houses getting new paint jobs, while a citizen walked pass each and every painted citizen, only not covered in paint.

Kristiand coughed and coughed and coughed, he look around as the whole place was covered in black. He searched and searched. He didn't expect Kushina and Mikoto to prank him while trying out his new move 'Kuro Rasengan' but his odds of making it work, and getting pranked would get his revenge later but for now, the three need to hide.

Kristiand slipped as he fell backwards. He groaned and push himself back up. The Kuro Rasengan should at least worked and exploded and make a least a hole but the wind inside it wasn't dark enough to have infinity of Yin and Yang. Kristiand head pounded and he rubbed it with a groan. His vision was getting clearly as he rub his eyes with his sleeve. He took off his shirt and look around. 'Yo Juniba, do you see them?' Juniba snorted and rubbed his right eye. 'None so ever right now.' Kristiand eyes squinted as he spotted two lumps across from him.

'Sure ya fox.'

Kristiand walked up to the lumps and sat on them. "The hell are they anyway?" They couldn't gotten that far, especially that they were on the ground and not on a tree. One groaning and one moaning alerted the male. He fell off the lump as it moved. "…Sama?" The voice of Mikoto was on the right, the that means. Kristiand face turned red. 'Good going kit, you sat on your beloved ass,' Juniba snickered as he watch Kristiand stutter.

Kristiand snorted and shrugged, 'So?' Juniba grinned and closed his eyes, 'don't temp me kid.'

Eyes wide as he can make, Kristiand turned around and whistling while blushing, please they just have their undergarments on, his mind mentally screamed to look at the almost naked girls. 'To Kami please stop placing dirty thoughts in my head you bastard,' He heard the fox giggle perversely before cutting the connection.

The girls slowly sat as they lock on eyes before they look down at each other.

1

2

3

"Ahh!"


	8. Chapter 8 The nightmare

Zero: Being sick sucks you know

Lui: Only one here so why?

Zero: Because I'm missed school and the pain it can fill me

Lui: is it because you wanted to stay home and ditch school for the day

Zero: No, because I've forgotten to get my books

Lui: Marie Lu: Champion book you ment?

Zero: Stop going to my thoughts!

Lui: Let's see Kushina x Naruto

Lui: Mikoto x Naruto

Lui: Mikoto x Itachi

Lui: Mikoto x Sasuke

Lui: Sasuke x fem Itachi

Zero: shut the hell up you ruthless betraying bastard

Before the fights goes hell lose,

Words isn't the answer but violence -Lui

Zero: How in the…

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8 The nightmare

She had her face buried in her pillow, she screamed repeatingly nonstop, this worried Kristiand, if a dream like this happened, the she would have it for a couple days before it disappears on its own. Kristiand place his head onto his hands. Her screams turned to whimpers as Kristiand went over and rub her hair.

What dream could have caused this, a nightmare sounds ok but she would have woken up by already. Maybe a dream that she can't escape till the morning, probably but she would have a terrible headache. But what the heck is she even dreaming?

With Kushina

"What are you naked?!" Kushina screamed while tried to find something to hide herself with. Black paint was her option for now, especially when some of the district is splashed with paint. Shaking her head, she stood while looking at the blushing Guardian. She must have forgotten about her lack of clothing. Kristiand uneasily stood and walk over to her.

"You alright?" Kushina asked as she stared at the uneasy, stumbling raven haired male. Surprisingly, he didn't respond but she did had a slight push from behind. She stumbled and fell, she then glared at Mikoto who gave an innocent smile. Mikoto shrugged but moved inside Kushina's home. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, she then had barely time to yelp.

Kristiand smirked, oh this is too good to be true…But then again, this is Kushina, not very bright person, but this safe chakra she has made him be disgusted. No demon from hell needs this girl anyway, but getting the nine tails out of this body and on his own will, will be great power to all. But his smirk flattered when the world began to fade around him.

Hēi'àn Mèngyǎn {Dark Nightmare} is at its limit, but he need more time, then again, his plans can happen again, and again. Kushina trembled with fear as his arms began to turn blackish scraped arms that look like it just came back from hell. Kushina choked out a scream, "Little girl, you are mine, mine, mine, mine…" Krisitand's voice gotten darker and with every moment, she shed tears of fear.

The world around her broke, buildings broke instantly, screams echoed far away as blood splashed inch away from her. She closed her eyes, "We will meet again."

With Kristiand

Kristiand had sent Mikoto home, she was asleep when he asked Maily to pick her up, but Maily asked before she left that he did it, but he gave a small smile. He closed the front door, worse birthday ever or even so when Kushina just collapse like a dummy. Her breathing was ok but this dream she had made her cry almost every 5 minutes. 'Juniba, what dream does she even has?' Kristiand as his fox. Juniba snorted while he looked around his world.

'Me first, while you were doing your things, I find myself turning white.'

Kristiand rasied a eye brow, 'white? You must be joking.' Juniba thrashed his nine tails around before settling them on the floor. 'Believe me, going to the future and back to the past, then you should believe I have turned into white.' It's true, Kristiand has been going to the future and back to check and do some old scout missions while Kushina was at the Academy. 'The answer you wanted is that she is in a Hēi'àn Mèngyǎn, probably some demon made that.'

Kristiand closed his eyes, a demon from hell, it takes a role of Qíshì {Knight} to accomplish a Hēi'àn Mèngyǎn. But there is few Qíshì left in the devils relm. But there is one, then they are here to conquer the world. 'Come out Wǒ de Niánqīng {My young} Kushina.' His eyes roamed over her body, they were close between her legs. Demons, nasty perverts. Kristiand had his hands on hers as he push them off somewhere else.

With Kushina

Akiem was worried, she had just taken out Kushina from whatever that thing was that looked like Kristiand. Her paw trailed down her arm, Akiem look at herself, she shivered slightly as the wind in her realm blew pass her. Her body had to shrink down to save Kushina, but instead her red fur had changed dramatically, her fur was now blue fur, but her tails was flaming blue.

Akiem was scared when her fur had changed but her attention was still on Kushina. Kushina was shivering, sweating, turning, rasing her arms and hit nothing, and mostly that made Akiem blush was the 'touching' she stared at.

Akiem had either to contain herself from smiling pervertly or slowly watch with excitement or both as she tried to stop her tails wagging. Akiem just had to panic, she just saw Kushina arch her back, a raping dream.

With Kushina

She screamed in agony, she groaned from the pain, she moaned from the feeling. No, she wasn't getting raped, but the theory of the sound she was making did sound like it. 'Please…save….me.' Her head hanged low, she struggled against the monster she had seen. 'It' had just released something and her emotions were running wild.

From happiness to hurt, hurt to pain, pain to love, love to her desires. These raced to her head as they battled and fought. Each emotion having few minutes of control while blocking the other emotions from getting in. Each furious and getting wilder then before with each pushing their self over the limit.

Each strike had increased the feeling. Kushina couldn't take it anymore. "Save me!"

With Kristiand

He heard her, he felt her pain. He had to cringe when he had entered her realm, she was sweating twice as much then him, tired more than she could take, and at this age made his killing intent to kill this demon made it drive him mad. But calm as usual, he had yanked Kushina out of this terrible dream. The outcome wasn't great, but she was well.

She was well enough that Akiem had slouch down and prayed a thanks to Kristiand. Thank Kami Kushina's was life was saved. But Kushina was wide awake, crying on his shoulder, choking out couple of words before repeating again. Hugging, massaging, rubbing, whispering reassuring words, and tucking her to sleep was all Kristiand could do for her.

He felt terrible, he didn't bother to go in and save her. What Guardian is he if he didn't know she had a nightmare, a nightmare of a demon who went in her realm and toyed with her. He gritted his teeth, her young innocence may be taken away if demons had a right to do this. Devils and their rules, pitiful little Gods that he hated, but he never minded a Devil he met a long time ago, a friendly spare, a nice type of Devil, one who had a kingdom to rule and protect.

The Devil's name was Naruto Hellhound. One who protects everyone, one who is king to all, one who was married to Kushina Uzumaki, funny how he said that we all four were long cousins. Or relatives. Kristiand had talked with him today, despite going back in time, Naruto H. would know who he is. But the anger that he released to the demon who dare to go in his relative. He had tormented the demon, 1000 ways to torture Naruto had did before he sent the demon through the deep flames of hell.

Kristiand brushed some of her hair off her face and place a small peck on her lips. How ironic, first he said they shouldn't have a relationship before she was older, but things change, like how Kristiand is now over-protective on Kushina when he whisper it to Kushina's ear that he would protect her, no matter the cost.

But she was tired from her 'thing' but it didn't stop Kristiand from sleeping beside her, draping his arm around her waist before joining in her slumber. It would have a weird dream after her birthday, but living life to the fullest I guess.

Zero: Wah?

Zoe: Please don't, its already tiring to watch you freak out playing Five nights at freddys 1-3 today

Zero: So what? I may have died from Freddy 10 times from the first game, dying from Chica twice, dying from Shadow Bonnie once, dying from Mangle twice, and getting killed from Marionette 5 times in second game, getting phantom multiple times from BB, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and getting killed by Spring trap every time! Even made it to night 7 in the first game and place every difficulty to 20. I was so close, so close, Freddy decided that I should die when I didn't move my mouse and play dead

Zero:…..Just go


	9. Chapter 9 Life as it is

Zero: What to type, what to type

Kushina: How about dinosaurs?

Zero: You just almost instantly said that after I said what to type

Kushina: So {pouts}

Zero: I could do it…but I'm hurt pretty bad…after falling asleep with you on my lap…I got a slight headache…and getting embarrassed

Zoe: We all share his head remember, I can just look into Kushina's mindscape and let see what does she dream of

Kushina: You! Wouldn't! Dare!

Zero: Readers, first, whoever was the guest in my other story 'The fight between Bloodlines' well then, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, is that all you can do? Call me fagot, saying the story's incest is discusting, which is very weak words, I've been called worse than that, you are a coward one from the devils realms of hell, one who God never trusted your life, whoever typed that, well retard, try your best to insult me, I like you, probably a person who never cares about others feelings, one who never tried to help others stories, one who take on better stories then that crap piece of mind of yours, I really love to see you try call me better then fagot, pathetic is a strong word to people who call mortals, people who think they are higher, people who are better at making stories, people who judges is a curse, a curse that brings love to hate, is a less being then a human, one that man never created in the first place, and people who call names, are lower then Kami, lower then God's, lower then immortals, lower then mortals, and lower then souls.

Chapter 9 Where is Kushina right now and what is she even doing

"Sir, there is a very big chance that she would fall in a coma."

Those words had struck him, gradually struck him to his very soul. He regretted it, but a coma? I mean come on, it was just 25 minutes of futile efforts trying to get Akiem out of Kushina. But getting her to the hospital, had made he leave and stay with her for all the visiting hours he can get. He was on the chair beside her bed. He watched them change her to a gown.

It was day 19 for him. It was for the best, that the doctors said that she is now in a coma. Funny how he was on his bed, looking up, and daydreaming. He closed his eyes. No I must not cry. He opened his eyes and sighed depressingly. The last time she was mobile when she was on her birthday. But the stung his heart.

Maily had come over just to appreciate for what he did, but sadness did grow out of her when he would glance at her. But enough is enough, he said this in the beginning when if he said, "that if Kushina goes in a coma, I would become a missing S rank ninja, even ask Tsunade to make a Z rank," he pounded his chest. That was long time ago, forcing Tsunade to make this Z rank.

Probably shouldn't have pound her, but made me happy. But this darkness feeling, funny, I feel killing, must be blood lust from Luis.

Let's get started.

But I wonder where Kushina's mind is?

Day 1

I feel weird, probably from this chains. I look around, why is there so much blood anyway? But squinting my eyes made it burn. I rather think this is either the training Akiem informed me or the demon's left over. I blink in surprise when Akiem appeared in front of me, with a cruel smiling of hers. "Akiem?" I asked but words didn't come out of my mouth.

Must be a mind control. I shook my head and glare at the Nine tails. But if words won't work, then thoughts should work. 'Hey! You know it isn't polite to capture kids and chain them!" But the reply was more than I expected. "Young girl, this isn't Akiem, but the Subconscious being, the name and loved one you call, Kristiand." I widen my eyes, "then you're his dark side Luis? Or is it Lance?" I had to laugh.

That name I just made up is pretty weird. Probably reading too much books. But then again, Probably Lance Gaple sounds better, and probably a girl name if a get a girl. I blush, no that will probably happen in…

Day 2

How ironic, he let me free but ask me if I wanted to train and be stronger than this male named Minato. "Minato? Who's that?" My voice was freed after he let me off then chains. "Minato Namikaze, the boy who made your life worse in another universe, the king had saw him, the way he treated you was terrible, beating you up, calling you trash, calling you weakling who can't defend herself. But the Minato you have here has a crush you, one who will do anything to make you his."

Minato Namikaze ranged around my head, and I grab my head as the spinning continued.

Day 3

He taught me how to use the 'Ransengan' {Not Rasengan} a move that Kristiand made, one that can bend its power to each element, wind, earth, water, fire. I tried possible ways to try and do it. But frustration went over me when I end up blowing myself up, getting torched alive, getting wet, and getting blown away from the training grounds.

Day 4

How does Luis even do it, he held up a new element that he called darkness. It crackled with electricity, sparked with thunder, and Luis would laugh. A laugh either he was trying to scare me or playfulness was hidden in that tone.

Day 5

He ended up sleeping, sleeping like a log, one who can take the heavies hits. He even dared to hit a girl.

Day 6

Oh my God.

I was blushing madly as she told me that she was a female not a male. I tried to hid it while looking away embarrassed, but her arms did hug my arms as she said its ok for thinking that she was a male.

Day 7

A peaceful rest.

Day 8

We both played with each other to waste time. I did ask her though that do I get really a hot-head or playful. She did reply with a funny position.

Day 9

The pain train continues, I ran for my dear life as she searched for me. These huge walls did separated us from each other. She said the game will be called 'The hunger survival.' The rules were survive while finding pages that had weapons with them. Because multiple monster will stalk you.

Day 10

I smiled sweetly at Luis who had her hands behind her back and whistling. My smile held a grudge against her, she just pounded me in the head and said that she will be my teacher and be the boss of me. Which led her to her judgement against with my Royal beat down. End up with me turning my whole body black while my hair flew angrily around my back while I pound her to the end.

Day 11

We had the best Girl fight ever.

Day 12

We talked about our love life.

Day 13

She showed what's happening outside of the prison. Shock as I was seeing Kristiand sitting lying his head on my stomach. But he grumbled something about becoming a ninja.

Day 14

I found out what he ment.

Day 15

How can he say that, he wanted to be that, a rank that isn't even real. I cried and whimpered as the words kept replaying in my head.

Day 16

I gotten myself to eat, Hmm, how long was the last time I ate? Days was the answer.

Day 17

She said I'm leaving on the next three days, it made me squeal with delight, satisfaction raced around me as I didn't see the sad gaze Luis gave off.

Day 18

I spend all my day with Luis, all the fun I had was….Fun! She made these rides that I couldn't explain but a ride with wheels, sweets ran through my mouth and the way Luis gazed at me feel her emotion of sadness.

Day 19

I made this awesome present for her when I wake up tomorrow. Probably this present will make her happy, but if it doesn't, then I hate to say it that I suck at being friends.

Day 20

A smile left her lips, her eyes gleamed wit happiness. Her pink orbs shined throughout her world. She even admitted her name wasn't Luis but Zellha, Zellha had her waist wrapped around an arm while waving. The present should make her last for decades, maybe longer before I'm reborn. I waved goodbye while winking at Zellha who blushed and look at the black fox.

A fox I made and named Lui.

Night time

I open my eyes with a small yawn. I yawned as I look around for him. I frown, he should be here, sleeping by my waist and barely keeping his eyes open. But shrugged it off. Visiting hours are the whole day and night. It shouldn't been and lucky that he left, or dragged away from Tsunade who had scolded him to not stay and look at her luck a hungry, lustful man he was. But I giggle, what dirty thoughts.

It died down. Sounds of chirping and a door opened. I was surprise to see Tsunade looking behind herself and talking to someone. Someone that I couldn't see. I laugh when Tsunade wrapped her arms around me when she was relieved I was awake now. She said that I look like I'm in a coma. A coma that drive him away from my life. A life that I grew beyond shock from hearing he left and became this new rank, The Z Rank.

A rank that send a painful stab through my heart, a stab that can never fully heal. I fell to her shoulder.

This shouldn't have happened. A life that could not be fulfilled after the day. The day of love, a love that can be broken over and over again. Repeating the same torture that I gotten out of the hospital and walking home. Villagers gave me looks of anger and disgust. A face that told me they hate something about me.

I look down and touch my stomach. How small or big is the swirl, the sign of the Uzumaki would not go, a swirl that never disappear. Look for me, be stronger and drag me back home, a home that may want to kill me, a hatred that can never repair your life, but promise me that you will continue your life before looking for me.

I might be dead, be dead before you can find me, alive if I willingly continue my strength and never give up. Be strong and fight back, I left pain, love, and smarts here, find them around my room. I cleaned out the whole place that will be yours. But maybe we will share it, a home that I will buy, I home that will be new. Please search for these people who will help along with your training.

The children of my friends, please find the sons of the Xero, Omega, and Frost. The children will be in your Academy, they will come in after you wake up your new day. Look for the new students, they would recognize you, they would let you in with open arms. Sorry if I'm telling your future. A future that I can never repair with all I got. But please, I plead you to practice to get stronger. Remember to get stronger than the kid Minato, I hope Zellha told you. Love Kristiand Gaple.

I grip the letter in my hands. Don't worry Sempai, I will drag you back with open arms and never will I fall for that boy Minato.

Zero: Sorry for the outburst, I really hate it whoever dared to place 'that' review in my other story. I know it said to take it as a compliment, but really using words that I go say better than that is futile, saying that can hurt. But I rather take it as a terrible way to say that to a person who can never trust a guest. People with accounts I can take it as a compliment but really? A guest who can cowardly do nothing but be a dickhead is a person who are trash, but people who disrespects stories from others are worse than humans and Gods from all

This is DarkGreyfire signing out


	10. Chapter 10 Life isn't fair

Zero: Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…

Zoe: Sorry for what La-Zero?

Zero: My typing, I don't feel too well, and listening to Nightcore isn't helping, and staying up late doing this chapter makes me have a headache.

Zoe:….Look it's either your stressed out too much or you are getting clumsy and weak from your legs

Zero: Sure and get them squashed hurts

Zero: Sorry about the Darkgreyfire, it's my dark side of me, pure hatred and sorry for not updating the last two days, stress, uncomfortable sleep, headaches, and whatever Lui, Kushina, David had did last night have gave me a plain terrible headache, enough to not make me answer the question in class yesterday

Chapter 10 Life isn't fair

Kushina stared at the note, crushed by her hands not long ago, that was on the used to be 4 person table. She crushed that paper, hatred made it burn in her hands. It wasn't a pleasant sight for Tsunade who was watching from the other side of the table. Sadness showed in her pupils when she read the message 'he' left.

'She is now alone, no one to care for her till 'he' came back. Forcefully,' Tsunade thought. She didn't like what she had seen. Watching the child cook on her own, wash herself while doing it for hours. Kushina would put a fake smile every time someone would cheer her up, people she known for quite a while. It places a sharp stab in her heart every time someone would say 'his' name.

Hard times, unforgiving times, suicidal attempts had happen in her break. Multiple neighbours have been informed to check her once in a while every day. She always make a scene, a scene somewhere alone, alone with Mikoto who also was been informed about it. She have been her babysitter, or watcher.

Patting her back, Mikoto's smile never happened once during these scenes, it was, unfortunate. Kushina sniffed, she hadn't cried since, since, a long time ago perhaps. Mikoto slowly hug her friend, life wasn't fair, life isn't fair for the world. So why? Why did he leave? Leaving this poor girl behind your back, in a hospital for what? 20 days. Like her mother told her, "Never leave your friend in the dust, doing missions, in the care of anyone."

Kushina tears fell without doubt, kindness showed her heart before. So why now, life isn't fair.

Academy

Slowly opening the door, Mikoto gave a thumbs up behind her and push her into their classroom. Kushina's tidied crimson hair flew in front of her face, blocking the view to her classmates. Kushina pushed her hair back and showed a caring, reassuring smile to all. Mikoto grew fondly and hopefully whoever these children she would see her and Kushina is already in class.

Flustered from the stares, she coughed to indicate she was still there. One by one, each stare broke from her. Smirking, she grabbed at the shocked Mikoto and hugged her. "I moved on you know, and it is also to get away from all the baby stuff I got the last two days," her breath touched her ear as Mikoto smiled widely. "Good to have you back."

Pulling away, Kushina winked at her while pulling her along. Smiling brightly at the familiar 3 figures, "Hey! Losad, Sora, Chinny, Creg! Over here!" Kushina shouted and pulled Mikoto over. The name of the figures smiled when each name was called. Upon Kushina destination and hugging each male and female.

"Meet Losad," Kushina pointed to the male she was pointing a thumb behind her. Losad appearance was…looked like he was just in a terrible night of sleep. He had his short hair pointing in all directions, he was wearing what Kristiand would have wear. What was he called it? Oh yeah, they were called shirts, pants, and these shoes. Mikoto couldn't either think that Losad was a clone of Kristiand but the opposite or something.

Turning to another, "Meet Sora." Sora who was twirling a piece of her blond hair, had her hand on her hip while giving a small glance at Mikoto before going back to whatever she was doing. She wore an orange skirt that barely passed her knees, Mikoto blushed seeing what's between her legs. Shaking off the moment, she continued to inspect Sora. She had a shirt with no sleeves and a red tulip bloomed beside her right ear.

Spinning to the next female, Mikoto guessed it was Chinny and expected her to do something. Nothing in response or a glance or a smile had happened here, shrugging it off like it was nothing, and she actually looked the same as Sora but not the tulip that was purple on her ear. Feeling the stare, Chinny looked to her right to see Mikoto looking at her with a sideways stare. Shaking her head of staring is rude you know.

Mikoto edge her way to the last boy. Creg was resting on the floor while reading a book she thought that he brought with him. He looked up and closed his book. Finally seeing what he looks like, she had to flush upon the cuteness on the boy. He had his hair completely black and probably, she thought the word, combed to the right. Kushina had to smirk, the stare means one thing, and something Kristiand thought her.

"Love birds, please break your stare before I give you flowers to celebrate your marriage," Kushina joked before broking down to a laugh. Losad had to laugh with her, it's not always he get to laugh in an awhile. Sora and Chinny sat down by each other while fondling and tiding each other's hair. And Mikoto and Creg had to blush upon the scene they both got in.

Lunch

Mikoto was fascinated, she learned Sora and Chinny were twins and the children of Omega and Frost and Creg and Losad were brothers, Creg was the oldest and Losad the youngest. They explained the fascinating adventures they went with there parents. They explained which parent has the weapons, suits, and smarts.

It started off like this. "Our dad was the Melee specialist, the Xeron or RC. His name was funny and it was short too. Mom was also…" Creg went silent. "…A assaulter," Losad finished. "Xeron was a suit of weapons that held many weapons that I lost count that slaughtered many brave warriors who went against them. Dad's armour was the third strongest."

"Mom was the fourth strongest of the team, having many weapons that went to swords to explosives to I don't know, everything that you could think of to kill a whole army. Her armour was an A-Class-fight-Destroyer. The arsenal she had was beast."

It then went to the twins, "Dad and mom were cool, and they met during school. Dad was Gridline and Mom was frost. I'm pretty sure the note Kushina gave us also explained Kristiand didn't want you to know their real names. Dad name was Max and mom was Tara. Dad was the weapon specialist and mom was the support. Dad carried a sniper, a weapon that shocks the life of a victim. Mom was the freezer, freezing and smashing through them, it's like a murderer had happened and she attacks like a viper."

"Then who was this Alpha you told me," Kushina asked. Losad sighed, not a good time to talk about him. "Alpha is…I can't say it," Losad gave a small apologize to Kushina. "Alpha is Kristiand, the strongest, the fastest murderer, the killer to all, and the death to people who see's him," Sora gave a small smile. "He was like a Kami, a God that other God fears him. The Destroyer to humanity."

"He is the team leader of Team 0. The killers. He have saved not kill. He kills only to do it for a purpose. Stronger Gods tried to take him head on, but he always manage to give them a painful stab somewhere around them. It hurts. But he also what he made our dads and moms meet," Sora smile never left her face but grew wider.

"He fixed the world with his technology," Sora raised a finger, "he made weapons that almost can destroy anything," she raised another finger, "he made the peace in the past, change the wars, went to the future and the past, and altered different bloodlines from everywhere."

"He also made homes for everyone, but there is always a weakness in him though, a weakness that…" Sora took a breath from talking too much. "Is you Kushina Uzumaki." Everyone blinked except Sora who gave a sheepish smile. "How do you know all this?" Kushina asked while keeping her excitement down. Figures, Uzumaki's are the people who can control their stamina over their limit.

"I kinda…went with them," Sora replied.

Chinny choked, Losad had his eyes wide, Kushina gaped, Mikoto fell off her chair, and Creg remained… "Where the heck is Creg?" Losad looked around the room. No one, not a single teacher. "I think…" Mikoto started, "they left," Chinny finished. "They must have left because it's already passed school hours."

"Then where is Creg?"

With Creg

Creg slurped and jugged the rest of ramen down his throat. "98,"He slapped some money down. "Is that all child?" the cook had his eyes wide and terrified from what he had seen. First this kid went in his ramen noodle shop, second he was devouring the ramen like a demon who haven't ate for 100 years. "Yup! And I'm barely full," Creg grinned while the cook fainted.

"There you are!"

"Bro! You gotta guess how much I ate this time."

"How much did you ate?" Kushina gaped around her, probably 20 or more ramen were scattered everywhere, taking most of the whole place. "98 ramen and 702 more to go!" Cheered Creg. Losad slapped himself and grabbed his brother by the arms. "Let's go, we all supposed to live together, Kristiand did hide many secrets in the home 'he' made."

"Oi! How much do you know that I don't?!" Kushina screamed to herself.

"Well, allot."

Uzumaki resident

"So this is where he hides all his secrets?"

Losad pushed/or punched the wall in her room. "This is where he hides his hidden pool. Well this is yours actually, he borrows it without you knowing." Kushina walked in the broken wall. "Its huge!" Kushina looked around her, water running, a slide of some kind and…"what's that?" Kushina pointed at the water running down a slide. "It's a water slide," he replied.

"And what do you do with it?

Showing her, he instructed that it would be better if she was in your swimming wear. But she refused. No way that she was gonna let him see her in a swimsuit. "I refuse, Kristiand gave it to me, and I intend to only to show it to him."

Zero: Ouch…Meet the group :]

Kushina: H-hey Zero {raps around Zero}

Zero: I'm trying to type here…and what is that smell…alcohol!

Kushina: I went to a club and dranked, got drunk and got out of there before some guy rapes me

Zero: Ok…I didn't need to hear that

Zero: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, friends came over so I couldn't use the laptop but play Ghost


	11. Chapter 11 Try and Kidnap me

Zero: to show this apology I made a second chapter

Zero: What chapter is this anyway?

Zoe: I get to type this time! {Shoves Zero off}

Zoe: {Cracks her hands} Lets see…

Chapter 11 Try and capture me

Finally graduated and getting the Konoha headband would have proved she really wanted to be the first Hokage. She laughed silly and smacked Creg on the head. "That is not how you cook!" She angrily wack Creg again. "That proves fatal that you are a hot-head from your short-temper, even after people calling you The Redhot Habenero, you still hit people, brutally," muttered Creg while rubbing his head.

"So what, it doesn't hurt, I don't punch hard do I?"

"You hit hard."

Kushina pouted, "Well then let's go find the others. Creg? Creg?" She looked over the counter, there laid creg head. "Creg this isn't funny," she moved to see him, "Creg this isn't funny y-you y-you." She screamed, and bend towards him. He laid there with his own pool of blood. "You lost to much blood," she checked his pulse. "You're barely alive, don't you dare die on me now! Don't let Mikoto-chan go without mhmm."

Kushina widened her eyes. A hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream and punch whoever hand was it but failed and hitting herself. She hit him in the groin and ran for it. "Get her!" she ran and took a left.

"Authorize to set up defense Kushina?"

"Yes please!" she frankly thanked the new system she found was working. She panted and bend down.

"Which one?"

"My universe mode!"

Kushina feared her life, but the secrets this male had installed might have saved her life.

"Your world on."

Kushina grinned to herself and wipe off the tears. "No more nice girl," she whispered, "it's my time to show what I got." She stood bravely and turned back where she ran from. There stood the three of them in the other side. She closed her eyes and crackled. "Ah, may it be a pleasure to beat you down. Which one do you want? Cake beat down or one good sucker punch?"

The Kumogakure ninja's laughed, "what could you do little girl," one taunted at her. "This!" She raised her fist and punch the ground. "What was that supposed to do, make a earthquake?" Those words had reminded Kushina something. "Oh sorry I did that wrong, please forgive me and let me try again." Cracking her fist, she let out a roar and smashed the ground.

The section of that house shook with anger. "You tried to kidnap me," her hair began to turn darkish red, top to bottom. "You almost killed Creg-kun," the ninja's cowered in fear while backing away from the insane girl. "This power is over the Raikage!" Kushina's eyes turned white. "Good thing I already healed him, but this judgement you will get is punishment!" She rushed forward.

"Forward my Kin!" Akiem smiled in excitement while playing with her tails. She watched in interest. Watching her jailor taunt these ninja's and playing with them was interesting. 'Must be from his teachings,' she moaned from excitement. 'Please do more,' Akiem begged while drool came out of her snout.

She watched her pound them, no sound of screaming was heard as Akeim crackled with affection, she is proud that she has Kushina as her jailor. This girl is a torturing machine. Kid with a large mind, and craving for ramen, letting her, Akiem, do anything in her world is awesome. Akiem scoffed though, better to be with my lover though.

Pleasure filled her body while she rolled around like a helpless puppy. Her mind screamed for more. Fighting machine is so not her. But torturing people with Kristiand's work is making her feel tingly. The sensation is futile. Not futile she like to call, but this way, she called it a better word. Futile as it means to her is delicious feeling.

She puckered her lips.

This world won't end, without a monstrous Kushina Uzumaki and the heir of her nation to have some fun. Probably best for Tsunade who shivered with the amount of Chakra whatever was inside the home of the Uzumaki's. "Open the doors!" she ordered, "Kushina is still in there alone and hiding, we can't let whoever was inside have her!"

She looked behind her and her face faulted, no one, just a dust of smoke passed b her feet. "Wow." The sounds of a door sliding open alerted her ears and she took her stance. "What?" Tsunade mouth dropped slightly upon seeing the red head dragging three Kumogakure, with chains wrapped around each one, and looked dead to Tsunade.

"Please take these intruders," Kushina said while throwing each ninja near Tsunade. "Have a good night of rest," farewell Kushina as she closed the door behind her.

Tsunade place a hand to her head and rubbed it.

"I really need to stop drinking sake."

Zoe: I get to type!

Zero: Like you said in the beginning chapter, short chapter

Zero: Gotta go! See you tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12

Zero: I've thought about something, is it even true anger can be lifted with a kiss?

Zoe: Don't know, I'm just here to watch

Zero: Where is Lui or Kushina or even David anyway?

Zoe: You sent us free just to go anywhere remember, you mentally said that to us and everyone went to do their things

Zero: {Jugging a litre of coke} What?

Zoe: Please write this chapter

Chapter 12 Interestingness {Sorry no idea what to call this chapter}

I blink and rub my face from the sucker punch she gave me earlier. "What the hell! All I did was left Konoha." She glared at me and huffed, "You left her there," she said and walked away, leaving me in the dust. I growled, not an amusing sight to be in either. Terrible, she can't even learn how…Um, never mind. I dusted myself off and lay back down.

"Mission's a mission Liza," I muttered to myself, unaware of a hand in front of me. I close my eyes, never, I mean never underestimate a girl who is stronger than you in physical.

Bonk

Pain was all the feeling went over my head. My eyes rolled back into their sockets. Ouch, I rubbed the pain till the sensation was gone and glare at her. "Come on, did you really think I should even leave her there? I left a note forgiveness sake!" I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up, "It's not she is gonna get kidnapped anyway?"

Her eyes showed, little hint of…I ran for it. "Come back here you snog! I'm not done with my personal punching back! Kristiand!" She shouted as I continued to run. 'Dear heaven to all Gods, spare my life without this woman chasing me,' I begged to whoever could hear this message and zap her away. I move to the left as I crashed into a tree, blazing fire passed me. I widened my eyes and took one good deep breath.

I'm already this tired and she right there, probably slouching and sleeping all day was a bad idea. I look in all directions for a way to hide in, probably for a good whole day till she is gone from my range. My back ache and refused to attend. I gave a single punch on my chest and leaped to my feet. Just run like I never had, let stamina take over, let this be a dream too.

One step and I slipped right away. This can't be good, I open my hands and jumped as she whipped her chain, flared with amusement. "This got to be a dream," I whispered a little, and dodged another dangerous hit. I whack myself, got to be a dream. Her chain can't be on fire, nor she would be smiling evilly, I don't even recommend having this dream, not that I like this.

This is either a dream that I can't wake up from or this is realty and I actually met her. How come I can't remember? Memories of the past few minutes ago flashed across my eyes. Nope, nope. Then I didn't met her, probably a test. "Watch what you are doing!" she recoil her chain. "This is a test, that you failed on."

What?

I open my eyes once again and look around me and inhale air. "Dream, dream, dream," I repeated, I looked around and saw her laying there. Oh yeah, it's already been years the last time I sent her that message. I gritted my teeth in anger, I told her to stay away from that boy! I raised my hands up and laid against the nearest tree I can rest on.

I rub my eyes, really hate this chakra suppression seals. Anyway, where is children? I groaned and look towards the darkness of the night. "Wonder you guys either left me…or I have to deal with these chums," I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Can't believe it, they literally left me, RC, Max, Tara." I almost jumped to my feet when I heard a groggily voice, "Yeah, can't believe we've been able to see our parents."

I practically glare at Losad, "I could have a heart attack," I whisper, holding my chest as I pretend my heard ached and failed, falling down on the tree. "Sure prisoner," Losad joked while looking at Sora. I open my eyes, seeing him staring at someone, and turned my head towards stared person. I move closer to Losad and nudged his shoulder, "You like her don't yeah?" My worries of Max getting mad, letting out his father instincts take control of him, while Tara try to hold him back from brutally destroying Losad, would be a exciting sight. Not that I felt any protection from the boy.

I would place a barrier around them, small space while Max would escape from his leash and charge the helpless boy, who cares, he can take care of himself. I snorted at the thought. Max hair would turn gold and he would turn super saiyan. I laugh at the thought, bring a giant sword for foreplay. I was so in lost in thought that I haven't felt a pair of warm, recognizable lips slowly touch mine.

So much lost in thought that I felt warmest through cheeks when I widen my eyes to see purple orbs of light flashing and innocence carried through them, hidden with laughter. She pressed her lips a little harder against mine and pushed my back onto the tree. I snaked my arms around her waist and break the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers. She was then yanked out of my lap.

I sighed sadly as I look up. There stood the male I told her not to go near with, not even the same team I should have place in the message when she graduate the Academy and become a ninja. "What are you doing Kushina! He is the enemy!" Minato Namikaze shouted as his intense glare looked at me, not I'm bothered by it.

I ignore his looks and helplessly not help Kushina out of the situation. She gave me a face that said 'help me' but I shrug my shoulders and flashed a smirk. She glared at me and pouted.

She looked like the same Kushina I saw not so long ago. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that I saw long ago, but older I say. I grinned to myself while I heard Juniba whistle. "You got the sexy, cute, beautiful, red head demon Kit!" Juniba said while whistling more. I laughed and look at her again. Her hair tied into a pony tail, couple of strands hanged of her cheeks.

'Yeah your right fox.'

I celebrated inside my head while chuckling. Not only this seal can stop me from using Jutsu, but I can destroy it. Concentrating, I forced all my strength into my right hand. But I rather wait. I chuckled as I see little bit of white flames appearing and disappearing within each time my fist was closed. "please let the girl go," I said while closing my eyes.

"Shut it!" 'Evilly so evil that I wanna destroy it' said. I yawned and punch the seal on my hand. It flashed white and disappeared without a trace. "Boring," I covered my mouth and yawned. "Trying to be polite here." I look to the left and see the children looking at me excitingly, worriedly, and the girls were giggling. "Which one Kushina, the one good sucker punch or the hello one Big Giant Angry Lover?" I asked Kushina and readied my fist.

"Big Giant Angry Lover," she said, growling a little as Minato gripped her wristed. Her eyes show love from what I saw and amusement while I tap his shoulder. "Big Giant Angry Lover coming right up!" I used my white flames to burn 'it's' hand while he yelped and turned around. "Sup," I cranked back my fist, and punched forward.

I laughed while Kushina gave me a book from her vest. "Here read this," she asked while we sat couple feet away from the others and the knocked out blondie. "Hm, where did you find this?" I asked while looking at her. "Found it in your hiding spots, found your library and just picked out a random book," she replied and laid her head on my chest. "Hey, how I'm I suppose to read?"

She giggled and twisted her neck and look at me. "Find out," she smiled and giggling all the way. I pushed her a little, her head on my stomach while I place the book between my legs and her. "The life as a Guardian? The story I made while I was 15 years old?" She looked at me. "Can you read Chapter 13? That where I left off"

{This will show a little bit of chapter 13 so bear with me and don't be mad if I show a little of the chapter}

Chapter 13 Getting back

Krsitiand cupped her face and gave her a kiss, "not now," he said while Kushina cradled on his lap. "Please?" she begged like a helpless kitten, her eyes shined with violet, amusement, and laughter. "Just once?" Kristiand can't resist, must not, must not go. How is this a powerful, cute, ah! Snap out of it Kristiand, can't let her have ramen, you bought her so much, so much. That you recklessly don't want to go see Tsunade anymore

Hearing small snores, I looked down to see Kushina sleeping and wrapping her arms around me, and hugging me. "Please sleep with me," she whispered, barely awake from the lack of sleep. I nodded and rubbed her sleepy shoulder, she slowly pushed me down. "Here, take a rest, a rest we all need." I stopped my movement and laid back and her head on my chest. She patted my chest and gave me one good night sleep kiss.

I smiled in the kiss, little of moments like this can happen. Like she said, sleep, take a rest, and let your beloved lover hold you dearly. Kristiand snorted at the last thought before joining her.

Zero: My laptop is gonna die!

Lui: Charge it

Zero: When did you came back?

Lui: Long before seeing what you did yesterday, plus Kushina's drunk, so…

Zero: Shut it, I need to find the charger


	13. Chapter 13

Zero: Guys did you know, I was kidding about the 'it would show some parts from the next chapter right, well, I lied. It was so funny today, gym was so…breaking rules. Making my two classes to laugh everytime I whip my hips towards to my right, un-manly like. Then it was my beats pill XL playing outside, best DJ ever. Broke the rules, made teach groaned at my mistake, and laughing at my speed of running, enough to out run probably 30-45 people, depends if I'm angry,

Chapter 13 {No idea to call this chapter too

Kristiand slowly drooped his eyes, he didn't feel too well after last night adventure. He violently coughed, walk slowly, and stuttering out words when he saw Kushina look at him worriedly. Said girl was now easing out his headache, messaging his head for the fourth time that day. He raised his arm to stop her movement, "Stop, this headache won't go anywhere without proper medicine."

Kushina nodded and help him to his feet and hold his waist just in case he stumbled. Both walked back, Kushina rubbing her head against his affectionately to try and stop this…

She smiled slightly at the less coughs he was giving out when they came back. Losad came over with a bottle of water, "Here you may need this," he said while throwing it over. Kushina caught it and gave an approval. He nodded and walked back. "Wonder if this ache will either go away or torment me while I get babied," Kristiand joked while taking the bottle off her hands. He took in a big swig and gulped.

"I need my little cute princess to come over here and pet me," Kristiand gave a small laugh while looking up, cloud gazing. Kushina stifled a laugh and joined in beside him. She leaned onto him and sighed happily. "You know, after Minato confessed to me he had a crush on me, I turned him down, I said I can't be with him. He then got mad and asked me why. I said I love someone then him."

"He angrily asked me after who is this person…But I refuse to tell him, I wonder he found out yet by now?" Kushina snuggled against his warmth, purring when Kristiand had rubbed her neck. Hitting her sweet spot, she moaned and purred excitingly while Krisitnad lips cornered a smirk. Akiem's teaching may have gotten her body, acting like a small wolf, asking for desperate mating.

Kushina trembled once more before falling limp. She lazily raised her head and face Kristiand. His face showed cuteness. "Kristiand, you're so beautiful," Kushina said while closing her mouth to quiet her gasp. What did I just say? Kristiand nodded, ignoring the weird compliment. "W-what did I just say?" She then place a hand on her mouth, and giggled. "Kushina…" Kristiand whispered her name, "Are you…drugged by a wound stab?"

Kushina giggled, "No, I wasn't stabbed by any kind except this person who place this weird jutsu on me, making me feel weird, and desperate by any man." Kristiand closed his eyes, 'A jutsu?' A small ding flashed his head. "Ah, you said you were feeling weird and desperate for any man right? Then…"

With the Losad

Losad walked back with his hands stuffed in his pockets, whistling and humming peacefully while gazing to his left. His eyes wondered off to the girl he had now. Chinny, Chinny, Chinny name repeat over and over again in his head. He wondered how she confessed to him than him confessing his feeling for her. His heart broke into happiness. Fun times actually happened between them. But…

He widened his eyes as his body crashed backwards upon the grass. Hearing giggles, he bit his cheeks insides from ignoring the giggle and glare at Chinny. "Oi, you know it's not fun for the person you laugh at." Chinny stopped her moment and gave an apology. Laying down, refusing to let her have his body, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. She straddled him and leaned down and kissed him.

Smiling slightly, he place his hands on her back and rubbed slightly, she gave a small moan. "Come on, I said my body is yours and alone," she said sultry while giving her boyfriend a small peck. "Sure and let you have my body to your desires, no way, I won't allow it…" Rubbing his neck affectionately, "Fine, but when we do 'it' you must pleasure me all the way when we get married, plus…" she was cut off with a peck, and another peck.

He repeated the same cut off with a peck, she angrily glared at him. He smiled at her change of behavior. This is the Chinny I knew many years ago. "Hey!" she shouted, pointing at him, "Stop it!"

"I didn't start this talk remember," he pointed out.

"True," her anger dissipating, "But that doesn't mean you can toy with me all you like." Losad tapped his chin in thought, but it doesn't matter, he would do it with her, once they come back from the village, and tease her. The idea made him…

With Creg

It feels warm, delicate, smooth, what am I even touching? Creg spied Mikoto from the trees, Mikoto who was sleeping, yawned and rubbed her eyes. The sight wanted him to coo over her. Balancing from the trees, he watched her look around, eyeing every catch he would, looking at butterflys, then looking up high, then looking at him. "Why are you up there Creg-kun?"

Creg hearing her voice, stumbled off the tree, hitting his head a couple of times from branches, falling to his doom. "You know, you shouldn't be spying on girls, I think you're a pervert if I was not on your team," Mikoto grabbed his head to pull him out of the prickly bush, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be your girlfriend either." Blushing from embarrassment, he obliged and pushed help her, help him out of the bush.

Zero: Had to do a short chapter

Zero: Before I go, hallucinations are now within my eyes, pretty creepy if you ask me, seeing David, Lui, Kushina, Zoe more are ridiculous

Subgreyzero going off


	14. Chapter 14 Disappearance

Zero: Oh god its freezing in my room! Can't even type right. Sorry for the 'lateness' of this chapter. I was gonna update this yesterday, but what the heck, do it tomorrow. I was lazy, it was my spring break, so please don't hate me.

Chapter 14 Disappearance

He stretch his right arm as he gave a low grunt. It was a terrible day, something he couldn't bring himself to say it. He diverted his eyes away as she gave a striking pose to tease him with. Why did he agree to take them all on the beach. He was flushed as he already is, she only made it deepen enough to match the shade of her hair.

As he tried to block all the stances she shot him with, Kristiand closed his eyes instead to block her method of making fun of him/ tease him with her swim suit. Kushina had a completely light red swimsuit that she had bought. She had to blush as this was a public beach, and doing this to her boyfriend may have been the either humiliating or embarrassing way for her.

Even so her teasing couldn't get enough, she place a hand on her hip while pouting, "Come on Kristiand." She moved beside him as he wore only black swimming trunks. Lying down on the hot sand, she place her hand on his head, ruffled his hair and earning a good glare from him. "You aren't fun," she pinched his cheek. "But you are Kristiand anyway," she eyed the other two couple in the cold freezing waters.

"So?"

Kushina playfully push him on his shoulder and earned a small fake whine from him which made her giggle at his sudden change of behavior. "Ow!" he stood up and dashed at the nearest friends which was the rest of the group were, playing around the waters, splashing each other before getting interrupted by a certain leader.

He made a point in a direction where Kushina was standing. "She hit me," his eyes gushed out fake tears as he hid behind Mikoto, he was suddenly pulled under water as he fell backwards. Not hearing the splash at all, Kristiand looked below him as he held his breath. Something was pulling him below, away from the others at it sunk him deeper.

He whacked against it, earning a harder and faster pull as it pulled him deeper below the depths of the sea. 'It's so shallow, this is so not how deep it is,' he thought as he looked up. He barely registered the small swimming figures overhead before he constantly whacked it as hard as he can, even below waters his punches aren't getting to him.

His eyes blurred from lack of oxygen, 'no…can't…go…unconscious," he barely opened his eye lids as he open his mouth to let water take in his lungs, 'Good night.'

His body slowly drifted away from the sunlight, his lungs now covered in water, left not operating anymore. Surely enough, he's stuck down there.

Kushina happily splashed waves at her friends, feeling a small tight knot in her stomach. She looked around for any missing members before calling it a day. Feeling a small absence, she couldn't remember who else was with the group. "Guys let's go!" she shouted, forgetting a certain person. Each members of the group obliged with a nod as they crawled out of the cold waters.

Shivering slightly from the sudden chilly wind that blew across her skin. She sped off to her towel.

Back to her old clothing, a green mini skirt, red blouse, and her new black fingerless gloves that she forgotten who gave this to her, she jogged forward, a smile reach her lips as her violet orbs shined brightly, her break for the day had ended. She stood beside Sora and made a conversation with her. Still feeling the tight knot in her belly. She asked, "Are we missing someone?" Sora shook her head no, "I don't think so, last time I look everyone is here."

Kushina looked over her head to see at least 4 people and including Sora, so that makes five, plus including her is six. "Yeah…But I'm can't place a thought on it that we are missing a player," Kushina said, scratching her arm. "We aren't missing anyone," Sora reassured grabbing hold of her arms. "We are not missing anyone," she repeated.

Kushina sighed and looked forward as they walked off home.

"I think, maybe we are missing a player."

Max stopped his reading and close his book. He was in a pair of black jeans, a plain white sleeve shirt, and was happily reading his favorite author before feeling a sudden, recognizable feeling that rushed at him. "Kristiand," he whispered, squeezing his book in one hand while the other grasped the nearest hard object and gasp for air. Hearing the front door smashing open and his dear yelling for her life meant she felt it too.

"He can't be dead!"

He never heard her shout to the world. Nor he had seen her be more worried than fighting some R.U.B. {Reversal Universal Bots} She walked to him, "He couldn't be defeated! There is no way someone defeated him that easily!" she passed him, rambling on and on how he couldn't be killed by some machine, human, robot, and time-warps.

"Tara," Max said, his voice changed from happy to worried like her. "No one can defeat him. The only thing that can defeat him is if someone dragged him under water, overwhelm him with an army, take him by surprise, kill him in his sleep, drag him to space, bury him 1000 feet under soil, or just choke him," he blew some bangs off his face.

"Where was he last time before he went off radar?" Tara asked, pushing him to his machines and forced him to find out where he was alive before death occurred.

Max shifted to each image as he looked closely at each picture, "It shows nothing but a forest," he maneuvered his arm to the right. "This isn't right, all it shows is tree's, not a single life form that showed that his damn alive."

"Oh God," Tara cried, falling into the arms of Max as he wipe all her salty tears, he kissed her and reared back. "He will survive, remember, he was the only one who made us get together remember?" he watch her nod.

"Let's just go and find him."

Zero: Normal updating will happen on April 13, tomorrow. [Sigh} It's not I like making chapters, it's the 256 OC's birthdays yesterday, April 11, forgotten to do something about it.


End file.
